


Refaire sa vie

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Devotion, F/F, Gen, Master/Servant, One Shot, Second Chances, poor poor Lyra, this is wrong on so many levels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une rencontre qui changera beaucoup de choses. L'une d'entre elles se verra offrir une deuxième chance, quand le temps de l'autre sera révolu ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refaire sa vie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jouer à la poupée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490923) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Et refaire sa vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Layla, Dante  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thème** #o7 « >Sur tes lèvres » pour Yuri_à_tout_prix  
>  **Note :** heeee... sauf que ça n'est pas exactement couplesque ? et je dirais que le rating n'est pas mérité par le corps de la fic elle-même mais par ce qu'elle _fore-shadow_ e ?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** ah, si je me souvenais... mais des révélations qui arrivent assez tard dans la 1ère série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~800

Layla, humiliée par sa défaite aux mains de l’Alchimiste d’Acier et privée d’emploi par la chute de Yoki, s’est brusquement retrouvée sans repères. Elle se croyait forte. Elle avait fait sienne une alchimie de combat, pour être un bon garde du corps – et Yoki regardait son corps d’un peu trop près. Elle ne le regrette pas lui particulièrement, mais la position qu’il lui offrait. Elle avait du prestige et la richesse assurée, sous ses ordres. Maintenant... plus rien, et la honte. Ils ont tout perdu et on se moque d’eux. On insulte Yoki – sans doute l’a-t-il bien mérité – et elle, Layla, on la prend en pitié. 

« La pauvre petite jeune fille qui ne savait pas choisir un maître, qui s’est fait exploiter, qui a tout perdu, y compris peut-être son honneur... »  
Mais le pire, c’est que dans ces murmures qui courent sur toutes les lèvres, il y a pour elle une part de vérité. Elle est perdue et a besoin d’être guidée. Il lui faut tout refaire.

Elle vise donc à la fois très bas : recommencer son apprentissage, et très haut : elle veut que ça soit auprès d’un excellent alchimiste, cette fois. Après avoir longtemps cherché et vécu de menus travaux ici et là, elle a la chance de rencontrer Dante de la Forêt Profonde.

La vieille dame lui inspire aussitôt confiance. Elle a l’âge d’une grand-mère, la sagesse d’une reine-mère, la bienveillance d’une maraine-fée. Elle aura aussi toute la rigueur nécessaire. Dante est sans conteste une des meilleures alchimistes qui soit et ne prendra pas n’importe qui sous son aile. Elle n’enseignait qu’aux éléments les plus prometteurs, et a cessé depuis des années. Trop fatigant. Mais voilà, son âge grandissant la fatigue encore plus et elle a désormais besoin d’être secondée. Il lui faut une gouvernante et Layla, de son passage chez Yoki où elle supervisait presque tout, se sent rompue à cela. Elle sera surtout une servante ; mais après tout, n’était-ce pas ce qu’elle était déjà avant ? Simplement, sa maîtresse cette fois-ci sera plus aimable, plus agréable à vivre. Aussi exigeante, peut-être, mais plus satisfaisante à servir. Elle connaîtra la valeur de son travail. Et en échange – soigneusement calculé, sans chercher à la voler – elle lui offrira les conseils et les exercices dont elle a tant besoin. 

« Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois me donner dès maintenant pour que je t’accueille, prévient Dante. Efface cet air désespéré de ton visage. Montre-moi que tu es prête pour cette nouvelle vie et peins un joli sourire sur tes lèvres. »  
Layla en reste un moment interdite. Puis, c’est un sourire sincère qui s’épanouit. Oui, elle est prête !

Auprès d’elle, Layla trouve un bonheur simple comme elle n’avait jamais connu avant. Elle s’emplit pour Dante de reconnaissance et d’affection. Elle s’imagine transcender leur relation de maîtresse et subalterne et leurs différences d’âge et de milieu pour devenir presque des amies.

*

Le jour où la santé de Dante se met brusquement à décliner, Layla s’en inquiète terriblement. Dante a beau lui dire que c’est ainsi, que c’est la vie, qu’il faut savoir accepter et qu’elle lui transmettra tout le nécessaire avant que son corps ne la lâche, Layla refuse d’entendre raison. Comme si c’était sa situation matérielle qui lui importait !  
La maîtresse gît sur son lit, un linge frais sur le front. Tout à fait sereine.  
« Il te reste une leçon importante à apprendre.  
\- Laisser partir les êtres que l’on aime...  
\- Que personne ne veut vraiment partir. »

Une lueur étrange brille dans les yeux de Dante, que Layla ne reconnaît pas. Une démence ? La peur ? 

« Mais tu peux m’y aider.  
\- À accepter ? À partir ?  
\- À vivre encore. »

Avec une force surprenante pour une vieille dame qui semblait si proche de la fin quelques minutes auparavant, Dante serre fermement serrée le poignet de Layla. 

« Il faut que tu me promettes.  
\- Tout ce que vous voudrez.  
\- De recueillir mon dernier soupir. »

Parce que les larmes l’aveuglent, Layla ne voit plus cette flamme froide dans les yeux de Dante. 

« Toi tu es jeune. Tu as une vie longue et belle devant toi. Approche-toi. »

Layla se penche et Dante lui caresse le front, d’un doigt rèche et déjà froid. Elle trace un étrange dessin que Layla n’essaie même pas de reconnaître. Puis Dante écarte le linge de son visage, révélant un cercle alchimique, incongru parmi ses rides.  
Alors que Layla s’en étonne, Dante l’attire encore plus près d’elle et son tout dernier ordre parvient à ses oreilles :  
« Pose simplement tes lèvres sur les miennes. Rien de plus, et tout sera accompli. N’aie pas peur. »

Tremblante, n’osant désobéir, choisissant de toujours lui faire confiance, Layla s’exécute.


End file.
